


An Evening's Entertainment

by Heavyheadedgal



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavyheadedgal/pseuds/Heavyheadedgal
Summary: Written for the Miss Fisher Flashfic Challenge November 2020I chose "Jane Austen AU" and "Dot is rich, Phryne is her companion" and the words "sunshine, puppy, rainbow"
Relationships: Hugh Collins/Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Phryne Fisher & Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48
Collections: Miss Fisher's Flashfic Challenge Heat 2





	An Evening's Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> I know we're only supposed to pick one AU but, well, inspiration struck!

The Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher adjusted the feather in her hair as she ascended the steps of the Bath Assembly Rooms, hoping the brisk wind hadn’t blown it askew. Accessories were everything when one was wearing a dress nearly three seasons out of fashion.

"Oh Miss Phryne," said the young woman clinging to her arm, "Are you sure we don’t need an introduction?"

Phryne smiled at Dot, her young, wealthy charge who would be polite to the devil himself. Technically, Miss Fisher was a companion to Miss Dorothy Williams, but the younger woman was so in awe of Phryne’s worldly experience, not to mention her noble connections, that it had been a struggle to break her of the impulse to call Phryne “My Lady!” every moment.

“I assure you, Dot darling, the Bath assembly isn’t the least exclusive. Everyone who stays in Bath attends religiously!”

They entered the ballroom, crowded with ladies, gentlemen, soldiers, heiresses, rakes, dowagers, and social climbers of every description, dressed in an outrageous rainbow of attire. Dot fanned herself nervously. Only recently out, this was her first season, and Phryne was determined to guide her through it, building her confidence while fending off any fortune hunters. It was rather like having a little sister, Phryne thought, with a pang of rememberance to her long lost sister Jane. But where Jane had been a high spirited child, Dorothy Williams was the quiet and tender-hearted heiress to a large estate in ___shire. With no older female relatives to help her through her entrée into society, Phryne had been enlisted by her Aunt Prudence (an eager friend to the Williams family) to take on the role. As the dependent, poor cousin, Phryne had had little say in the matter. While Phryne may have been entitled to the use of “Honorable” before her name, thanks to her father’s profligate habits, there was no money to grant her any degree of independence from her domineering aunt’s whims. Hence, playing nursemaid to a timid debutante.

But chaperoning Dot had been a surprisingly pleasant task. She was so sweet-natured, almost too good for this world, Phryne thought. It was a refreshing change from the jaded inhabitants of London.

“What do you think, Dot?” Phryne asked brightly. “Isn’t it thrilling?” It was loud, and hot, and Phryne hurriedly scanned the room for someone to introduce her charge to.

“Yes, Miss,” said Dot softly, not sounding thrilled at all.

“Let’s get some punch!” Phryne said, taking Dot by the arm and squeezing through the crush towards the refreshments. She needed a drink. It was going to be a long evening.

“Here Dot,” Phryne handed her a glass, “now why don’t you sit just there, by the window, and we’ll wait for the dancing to begin.”

“But what if no one asks me me, Miss?” Dorothy looked at her, wide eyed and flushed with anxiety.

Phryne held her arms gently. “Dot, you are by far the loveliest, kindest soul in this room, and I have no doubt you’ll be overrun with dance partners at any moment. And remember, you’re not alone.” She winked and kissed her fondly on the cheek.

“ Yes, Miss Phryne. Thank you.” Reassured, Dot turned towards the windowseat – and crashed into a young man, spilling her punch all over his waistcoat.

Phryne closed her eyes and sighed.

Between Dot’s frantic apologies and the young man’s equally chagrined excuses, Phryne managed to facilitate an introduction. When the gentleman, a Mr. Hugh Collins, asked for Miss William’s hand for the first dance, Dot’s smile was like a brilliant beam of sunshine breaking through a cloudy day. As he led her onto the floor, Phryne sat on the sofa with relief.

“May I ask to whom my clerk is subjecting his appalling dancing skills?”

Phryne looked up. “Mr. Robinson! Do you mean that adorable puppy in the punch-stained waistcoat belongs to you?”

Robinson grinned wryly and shook his head. “There is something spaniel-like about him, now that you mention it, Miss Fisher. Thankfully his abundant enthusiasm extends to learning the law, as well as dancing with pretty young girls.”

“Well, I’m glad he has a healthy appreciation for the pleasures of life, as well as a work ethic. Perhaps he could set an example for his master.” Phryne gave him an arch look.

Robinson tilted his head. “Are you asking me to dance, Miss Fisher? That’s verging on scandal.”

“Would you refuse a lady in need, Mr. Robinson? Here I am, sitting all alone, and you a gentleman. Think of my reputation.”

He snorted with amusement at the notion. “Perhaps my dance card is full.”

Phryne laughed. “Well, then entertain me with the details of your latest case, and let’s see if I can’t help you puzzle it out.” As he joined her on the sofa, Phryne felt the evening’s prospects were looking decidedly brighter.


End file.
